


With this SEAL skin

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Mythical Beings, Porn with a tiny plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, aluding to mpreg, any excuse for smut, mcdanno, prompt, selkie lore, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Meet-cute but with mythical beings and accidental marriage.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 62
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a prompt in the H50 discord. 
> 
> howtobangyourmonster: "Oops, dropped your coat!" You cheerfully pick up the soft fur coat off the floor and carefully drape it back over the person's chair. They stare at you with wide, stunned eyes. They're remarkably attractive. You awkwardly wave at them and go sit at your own table. / They're a selkie, you gave them back their coat, you now have a gorgeous and besotted selkie spouse. Hey, they don't make the rules.  
> Kurara-black-blog: The next day, the attractive person you met, shyly approaches you and gives you a little box with a ring inside. "well we should get married by human custom as well."
> 
> It's supposed to be crack but it turned out a bit different. :)

Danny sighs and kicks the sand as he watches the waves crash onto the beach, he’s been sitting at the edge of the beach for a good hour now. Rachel cancelled his night with Grace and Charlie last minute leaving him with a free evening and nothing to do. He’s new to the island and the locals aren’t big on interlopers. Loud laughter disrupts his self pity and he glances towards it, a group of ridiculously fit guys are walking from the shore to a rock grouping close to Danny. He frowns because he definitely didn’t see them going into the water, where the hell did they come from? They are all carrying blankets or coats as he cranes his head to get a better look, one of them turns his head and locks eyes with him. His teeth gleam in the twilight and Danny shivers, his neck hairs stand on end and he has the insane urge to run. The men reach the rocks and the contact is broken. Moments later the boisterous group leaves the beach and Danny watches them until they step into a beach bar not even half a mile further down the promenade. 

Half an hour later Danny stands up and shakes the sand of his slacks. When he turns to leave he catches sight of someone picking up one of those towels or coats the guys left there. The thief slinks onto the pavement and Danny waits until they are close enough to effectively jump them without breaking a sweat. He works them to the ground as they scream bloody murder. An elbow to his jaw makes him lose his grip and he falls back, the woman scrambles up and snatches the coat from the ground only Danny is holding it in a tight grip. She curses and yanks harder but Danny isn’t giving in. A yell from the beach silences her and she lets go suddenly, looking behind him with fear in her eyes. _‘Fine! You can have him.’_ she hisses as she takes off into the darkness. Confused, he shakes his head as heavy footsteps approach him fast. He pushes himself up and looks at the thing in his hands, it’s firm but still soft and somehow it’s warm to his touch. He watches in awe as it lightly shimmers in the street light. When he glances up he sees a group of men standing around him, all, except one, are holding the same coat he’s currently fondling. The man without one looks anxious and Danny feels a blush rise on his cheeks, he steps up to him.

“I believe this is yours?” He thrusts it into the man’s arms. The guy stares at him, mouth forming a perfect _oh_ as he watches Danny in wonder. Danny fidgets under the scrutiny and he gives the man an awkward smile before he turns on his heel and walks away as fast as he can. There’s a lot of commotion now, they are all hollering and laughing and by the sound of it there’s even backslapping going on. He reaches his car and he lets out a relieved breath only to startle when a hand lands on his shoulder. 

“Hey, wait up.”

The deep voice sounds way too close and Danny turns around slowly, trying to get a handle on the fast beating of his heart. He looks up at the man and when their eyes meet, a jolt travels down his spine. In that moment Danny could not have moved if his life depended on it. He stares at the man’s face, taking in the high cheekbones and the bold jut of his nose. He has an arrogant look about him, but his eyes, thickly lashed, green and almost luminescent makes him feel like drowning. His gaze drops to the man’s lips, following the full sensual curves hungrily, fuck, he’s gorgeous. The urge to kiss them is nearly unbearable and he forcibly shakes himself out of it. “Uhm hi? Did you want something?”

The guy seems to snap out of whatever had a hold of Danny seconds before and smiles ruefully at him but doesn’t remove his hand “Want? We just bonded? Maybe we should get to know each other better? I’m Steve by the way.”

Danny blinks, is this guy asking him out? “Are you asking me out?”

“Yes?” 

“I’m Danny. And I guess we can have a drink?” 

He licks his lips and he can see Steve’s focus shifts. Steve leans in, murmurs a “ _nice to meet you Danny”_ before claiming his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. Danny is pressed back against the car and he lets his fingers slide into the short, dark hair. When he opens his mouth under the onslaught, Steve slips his tongue inside. Steve tastes like beer and something sweet, but underneath that he tastes wild, like an electric thunderstorm sweeping over the ocean. Danny forgets the outside world for a minute as he loses himself in the kiss. Loud catcalls pierce to the haze of lust and he draws back, placing his hand on Steve’s chest when he tries to follow. He can feel the heat on his cheeks and he scolds himself for letting himself go in public.

“Right. Let’s go.”

“Can I drive?”

Danny frowns, serious? “No.” He gets into his car. “I don’t actually know any good places to have a drink on this Island. Do you have somewhere specific in mind?” he asks when Steve sits down in the passenger seat. 

“I thought we’d go to your place?”

The grin Steve shoots him makes Danny’s heart skip a beat. _Oh,_ he’s going to get laid tonight. He mentally checks his apartment, messy but not dirty and he changed his sheets just yesterday. He keeps glancing to his right, not really believing he actually picked someone up. Steve meets his eye and lets his fingers trail up Danny’s thigh and back, never really reaching the growing bulge. By the time he parks the car he’s panting lightly and Steve is pressing the heel of his other hand against his own visibly straining cock. Steve gets out of the car and Danny takes a second to compose himself, trying to comprehend the effect the other man has on him. When he looks up Steve is standing in front of the car watching him curiously. Danny grips his keys, takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. He wrecks his mind about one night stand etiquette and comes up with nothing, it’s been too long. He almost drops his keys, trying to get them into the lock as quick as possible. He nervously glances over his shoulder but Steve is patiently waiting. Finally the lock clicks and he opens the door, waiting for Steve to enter before he closes it behind him. Steve stops at the counter of the open kitchen and Danny realises how very small his two bedroom apartment is. He walks past Steve and is pulled back when the other man catches his hand and turns him around. Danny flushes, looking at the ground.

“Danny…” Steve tips Danny’s chin up with two fingers, and leans in.

The moment their lips connect, Danny relaxes. Heat stirs in his belly as Steve licks at his bottom lip. Danny opens up easily, and their tongues twine together deliciously. A moan rises from Danny but Steve swallows it.

He lets his hand drift over Steve’s lean, muscled back, down to a sculpted ass cheek. Steve groans and pulls Danny against him. He feels Steve’s cock pressing against his stomach and he shudders into the kiss. They kiss for a long while, right until Danny is breathless. 

He starts to pull away, but Steve is having none of it. The hand at the back of his head pulls him back in. The kiss deepens and Steve moves them back, he has no choice but to go with the movement. He finds himself lifted up the counter, and suddenly their cocks are pressed together. He wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and his arousal spikes. Groaning, he digs his heels into Steve’s ass. Fuck, he forgot how much he loves sex with men. Especially strong men. All that raw power fucking him into submission is the sweetest kind of release. His cock, fully hard now and straining against his slacks, jumps at the thought alone.

Suddenly the kissing and grinding isn’t enough. He needs more. Danny breaks the kiss. “Right, bed or couch. Now.”

Steve eyes the couch, merely three feet away and looks tempted but he pecks Danny on the lips and steps back. Danny slips off the counter, takes Steve’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. They look at each other and Steve kicks off his slippers and pulls his shirt over his head.

Danny takes the cue and starts undressing as well. Steve finishes before Danny and for a moment he regrets not being the one to uncover the endless expanse of the smooth bronzed skin. Steve looks up when Danny stops moving. He grins and gestures to the bathroom, “give me a minute yeah?” Steve nods and Danny steps up to him, giving him a hard kiss before he moves away. He closes the door behind him and takes a deep breath, making quick work of cleaning up. He looks into the mirror and gives himself a one over, nodding, it’ll have to do. 

Barely ten minutes later he steps back into the room, only to find Steve lazily stroking his own cock. He sees the bottle of premium lube lying on the bed and he realises that he’s been away long enough for Steve to have found it, and the condoms. Their gazes lock and the hunger he’s feeling is reflected back at him. His cock pulses a drop of pre-cum and he has to grip the base to calm himself down. After a long second he climbs onto the bed and straddles Steve, slapping his hands away. He takes Steve’s cock into his own hand and swipes a thumb over the head. Steve’s hips buck up and Danny grins down at him, pecking him on the lips before he shuffles back, getting his first close-up with Steve’s cock. It’s straining up and leaking pre-cum. He leans in and closes his lips around the tip. Steve gasps and his hips stutter up. Danny pins him down and sucks, cheeks hollowing out. The noises he’s drawing from Steve are spurring him on. He keeps at it until Steve’s hands tighten in his hair, desperately trying to pull him off. He immediately lets the head go with a pop, closing his fingers tight around the base.

“Fuck. Jesus Danny. I .. Jesus fuck.”

Danny smiles, loving the way Steve can’t seem to finish his sentences. Steve groans and throws his arm over his eyes. Danny eases up his grip on Steve’s cock, certain he staved off the imminent orgasm. Suddenly Steve moves, lightning quick as he flips Danny onto his back and pushes his legs wide and up. A powerful shiver wrecks Danny’s body as Steve’s breath ghosts over his hole. He groans as Steve noses his balls, and slowly moves lower and lower, spreading Danny’s ass cheeks and tongues his clenched hole.

Moments later he has a white knuckled grip on the sheets, barely aware of the sounds coming out his throat. 

Eventually Steve pulls back, grabbing the lube. Danny hisses when the cold, slick fingers rub against his loose and relaxed hole. Steve holds up the condoms but Danny is already shaking his head, he knows it’s stupid but he has the insane notion that he wants to feel Steve cum inside of him. The condoms forgotten Steve picks up the lube. Danny watches through lidded eyes as Steve dribbles the clear fluid over his own cock, before he leans in and kisses him hard. “Ready?” 

“Fuck yes” He breathes out and Steve wastes no more time. He positions his cock, slowly pressing forward until it slips inside and pops past the tight rim. The stretch burns, and he must have made a noise because Steve gives him a second to adjust before he pushes in to the hilt in one smooth slide. Pulling back Steve thrusts back in, punching the breath out of Danny. Steve settles into a fast, brutal rhythm, not giving Danny any time to catch his breath. He keeps up his pace, nearly bending Danny in half with every thrust, but never letting up. Minutes or hours later, Steve shifts slightly, and Danny gasps, tightening his thighs around Steve’s waist as an electric spike races up his spine. Steve is smirking down at him, sweat drops rolling down his forehead, face red from exertion and Danny has never seen anything more beautiful. His muscles contract involuntary when Steve hits his prostate again, and again. Steve's rhythm falters and he settles into a slow grinding. Slick fingers find Danny’s cock, squeezing too hard and not hard enough. It only takes three strokes before he’s arching his back, clamping down on Steve’s cock and coming hard. Mere seconds later Steve grunts, pushing in deep as he cums as well. 

For a moment they are perfectly still, both trying to catch their breath. Once he has enough air Danny pulls Steve down into a wild and uncoordinated kiss. Slowly they settle into a lazy open-mouthed make out session worthy of a couple of teenagers. After what seems like forever, Danny breaks away. 

“Well fuck. That was ..”

Steve lets out a breathless laugh “Yes. it was. We are definitely compatible”

Danny grins and kisses him again. Eventually Steve carefully pulls out, rolling them over and dragging Danny onto his chest. Danny sighs as Steve trails his hand down his back, patting his cheek gently. He sucks in a breath when he feels Steve’s deft fingers slide through the mess pulsing out of his ass. _Oh, fuck._ When he shudders Steve kisses his brow but continues to slowly finger Danny’s abused, leaking hole. 

“We should clean up.” He mumbles but Steve tightens his arms. “Or not?”

“Mm yeah. Not.” Steve breathes out, his fingers finally still but he doesn’t pull them out and Danny clenches up around them. 

“So is this your kink? Because it’s bad sport not to disclose that before having a one night stand babe.”

“There will be no more one night stands. I don’t share and they need to know.” Steve states and gestures vaguely towards the back of the house. Danny doesn’t have the energy to argue and lays back down. Steve sighs contently and pushes his fingers in deeper. Danny’s breath hitches but Steve stops moving and Danny can barely keep his eyes open. He falls asleep feeling owned and satisfied in ways he can’t even begin to understand.

******

He wakes up from the sun on his face and he slowly takes stock of his body. He’s sticky and gross, feeling sore but in a really good way. Steve moves under him and Danny shivers as his fingers twist and brush against his prostate. “ _Fuck._ You kept them in all night?”

“Mmm.” Steve’s voice is rough and sexy as hell, Danny closes his eyes against the sudden need that wells up. His cock stirs against Steve’s thigh, making the other man chuckle. “Tonight darling. Right now we need to get ready.” and without warning he pulls his fingers out and swallows Danny’s moan in a sour, but delicious kiss. The next moment Steve is off the bed and on his way to the bathroom.

“Huh? Whut? Steve?” 

His lover pops his head out of the bathroom with Danny’s toothbrush hanging out of mouth. “Yuh?” he pulls the toothbrush out “Yeah?”

Danny’s mouth waters at the sight of Steve’s naked body, cock plump and rosy against a muscled thigh. Steve clears his throat and raises a brow, Danny blushes but doesn’t look away. “What did you mean get ready?”

“Well, my pod is expecting us, my aunt will want to meet you and we need to register”

Steve disappears back into the bathroom and Danny takes a moment to let the words sink in. pod? Register? He’s missing something here. “Steve?”

“Come on Danny, we really don’t have all day.” Steve says as he comes back out pulling up his shorts and picking up his fur coat. 

“But what is happening? I don’t understand? Pod? Register for what?”

“Last night you gave me back my fur” Danny nods “Then we mated. So my mother tells me humans like to have it registered on a piece of paper to make it _‘real’_ ” he says, mockingly, and Danny blinks. Humans. Oh god. He hooked up with a lunatic. 

“Right. Yes. okay. It was .. I had a good night? Thank you? Maybe I’ll see you around yeah?”

Steve looks amused for a moment before he points to the bathroom. “Get ready please. Everything will make sense later. I promise.”

Danny takes a hard look at Steve, he doesn’t look crazy. All his textbooks tell him if you want to survive go along with whatever the crazy person tells you to do, so he shrugs and follows the order. He takes a long, hot shower hoping against hope that the crazy hook up is gone but when he finally steps back out, Steve is there with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. Danny sits down and sips from his cup and slowly chews his way through the toast. He swallows the last bite. “Humans?”

Steve regards him with a thoughtful expression and nods once. “I’m from a long line of shifters, selkies actually. My mother is a full selkie and my dad half, so I came out whole. Strong DNA.” He laughs before he continues “I have a human identity, joined the Navy for a while with a few of my pod, ironically we became SEALS. The last few years we’ve been on and off, mostly coming to shore when we have something to celebrate. Freddie became a dad last week, so we took him drinking. The woman you saw? She’s been trying to steal my skin for over a year now. You stopped her. Instead of keeping my fur and forcing me, you gave it back and I accepted.”

Danny lets it sink in and mulls it over, not entirely ready to dismiss the whole story. His grandma always tells him ‘ _There are more things in heaven and earth_ , _than are dreamt of in our philosophy’_ He’s pretty sure she stole that one from a movie but it always fascinated him. “So what does it mean?” 

“We’re mated. Married. So we’re going to register. Meet my tribe, once my aunt approves, the magic will make you truly mine. My father has a property here on the island, we can move you out there. More space for the kids.” Steve states matter of factly and points to Danny’s stomach. 

He nods “Right. Okay. Let's meet the family.” Steve’s smile is blinding and Danny can’t help but pull him in for a kiss. Abruptly he breaks the kiss as he realises what Steve just said “Wait. kids? You mean Gracie and Charlie?”

“Uhu sure, them too."

Steve walks out the door, leaving Danny in stunned silence. “Steve! I haven’t told you about them!” 

“Hurry up Danny, we don’t want to be late.”

He follows Steve, locking the door behind him. Danny scowls when he finds himself in the passenger seat of his own car. 

“You don’t know where we’re going.” is Steve’s explanation, and Danny rolls his eyes at that. 

Steve doesn’t elaborate further on the kids and Danny is too afraid to hear the answer at this point so he lets it go. 

Before he knows it he’s married for the second time, to a mythical creature named Steven Jack McGarrett. He has a brief freak out about how easy he’s letting himself be railroaded but Steve relays all his worries, easily. And Danny is tired of being alone. Grace and Charlie need a happy father and if Steve can give him his spark back then he’s going all in. An hour later he’s standing at the shoreline behind prime beach property watching dozens of sleek, grey seals streak through the water. Steve squeezes his hand before he pulls on his fur-skin. In the blink of an eye Steve is gone and in his stead there’s a large silver grey seal. Danny’s heart skips a beat and he chokes on his own saliva as he tries to breath through his panic. Up until that point he didn’t really believe Steve’s story. Steve is back in a flash, pulling him into a hug. “Shhh it’s okay. I’ll stay like this. Shhh, come on Danny, breath with me.”

He doesn’t know how long it takes but eventually he calms down enough to hear Steve mutter utter nonsense into his hair. 

He clears his throat “Babe.”

Steve pulls away and frames Danny’s face with his hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips “We can wait until you’re used to all of this.”

Danny waves it away, he’s come this far and for whatever reason he trusts Steve. “No. Like a band aid. Lets go.”

Steve grabs his hand and Danny takes a deep breath, before he follows his partner into the sea. 

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, the chapter that wasn't supposed to exist.. but I wrote it anyway.. This is mpreg. The pregnancy symptoms and descriptions are all hear say.

It’ll take a while to get used to this. 

Danny is — at the moment — a fucking _seal._

Moving around and flipping his fins is something of a marvel. Even when Danny isn't wearing his newly acquired skin, somehow the water seems to recognise his new other nature and instead of working against him, it flows with him. The pod is currently playing in the shallows of a tiny inhabited island near Maui. 

Danny slowly waggles his flippers, ignoring his husband who is excitedly gliding through the water around him. Steve brushes past him, playfully biting at his flank. Danny snorts, bubbles going up around them.

A few short hours ago, Steve guided him into the shallows where a group of seals joined them. One of them dropped her fur and introduced herself as Kini, a tribe elder. Steve made short work of presenting him as his mate and with a flash Kini was gone. After a short while she came back up and she brought a smooth round stone with her. It illuminated a soft golden glow. Steve had given him a small push and Danny instinctively understood he needed to touch the stone. The moment his fingers had touched the polished, luminous ball, Danny's limbs started to itch and tingle. A scorching heat had then spread out from his core and twisted his insides as pain exploded through his body. His vision had whited out at that point, and he must have lost consciousness after that. 

When he had woken up, confused and alarmed to be underwater at first, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed. . .but he’d been instantly aware of his surroundings. 

His whole world had changed to vibrant tones of blue and green. Sounds had become loud and they seemed to echo in slow motion; he’d been aware of a group of dolphins chittering miles away. 

Overwhelmed, Danny had sunk to the ocean floor. 

In an instant, Steve had dove down to pull him to the surface, dragging him out and onto the beach where they shed their skins. He actually had a skin to shed! 

He sat on the sand, stroking and admiring his own sleek and smooth, dark blonde fur for a long while. The rest of the pod had eventually joined them on the beach, and with a start he had realised they, just like him and Steve, had been naked. He’d been blushing and looking anywhere but the other people. Steve just shrugged it off and said he’d get just to it, which he very much doubted. Meeting everyone on land was an eye-opener, he already knew a few of them. There's Chin and Malia, a cop and a doctor, his cousin Kono, a rookie and Jerry Ortega who works in the research department. Then there’s Max, the coroner, Noelani who is a medical examiner and last but not least Steve's aunt is the bloody Governor of Hawaii. Steve made him swim without his skin for a while, because according to him it would make the transition easier. Eventually he deemed Danny ready and they had pulled on their pelts. They’d been swimming ever since, Danny trying to get used to his new world and Steve trying to show him a thousand tricks at once. 

He watches Kono nipping at Steve, distracting him away for a moment, Pat comes up beside him and guides him away from the shallows. He follows clumsily at first but settles into a natural glide after a few seconds. The moment they hit deeper water the older seal dives down, Danny shoots after her. He gains speed and it’s exhilarating, suddenly Steve is next to him and Danny automatically holds out his arm, only it’s a flipper and he’s immediately careened off course. He scowls at Steve, who is for sure laughing at him and he flips his tail against the other seal. They play around for the rest of the afternoon, until the elders push them back to Steve’s property. Back on land he’s told they are never in the ocean at dusk or dawn because predators are most active on those times. Keilani, one of the elders touches his arm and he turns towards her

“You’re going to be a great addition to our pod, Steve needs someone strong and capable of giving him the family he craves.” 

“Thank you?” He smiles and Steve thanks her as well or he thinks he does, they are speaking Hawaiian. When almost everyone is gone, Max picks up their pelts and it causes a visceral reaction in Danny’s gut. Steve smiles knowingly, taking the furs from Max and the feeling instantly settles into a soft peaceful hum. When Steve holds out his hand he takes it, ready for anything and everything. 

******

7 weeks later

******

Smiling Danny watches as Steve tosses a shrieking Charlie out into the surf. The little boy comes up loudly laughing and demanding Steve does it again. Grace huffs next to him and Danny raises a brow “What?”

“Can you be any more in love? Ugh, seriously Danno, even mom wasn’t as bad with Step-Stan.”

He shrugs “I can’t help it, he just .. he makes me happy, I guess.”

Grace rolls her eyes in a well duh manner and smiles “I’m glad you found that, you deserve to be happy.”

Grinning, he pulls her into a hug and kisses her on her temple. There’s a noise from the surf and Suddenly Grace straightens out of his embrace, flicking her hair back and pulling her legs under her. Danny frowns and looks back to the water. Nahele, a teen from their pod, is shaking off his fur skin, already waving at them. Narrowing his eyes he glances down at Grace, noting the blush covering her cheeks and the sudden demure attitude. Oh hell no. nope. Grace is barely sixteen and this is not happening. Nahele jogs up to them, smiling widely “Hey Danno” before shyly adding “Hey Gracie, uhm I was wondering if you wanted to come swimming with me? Granny Keilani gave me a pebble for you to use.”

Grace is eagerly nodding her head but Danny holds up his hand, “I really don’t think ..” He trails of, distracted by a wet and glistening Steve coming out of the water carrying a giggling Charlie. Shaking himself out of it he continues “Right, I just do ..” Steve is suddenly there, dropping Charlie into his lap, and bending down for a quick kiss. When Steve sits down, Grace is already standing. 

She kisses his cheek. “Thanks Danno!”

Nahele gives them a salute “We’re just going to Kanapou bay, I’ll have her back before dusk!”

“What? No, wait! Hey! Grace Denise Williams!” 

Steve shushes Danny and waves the kids off, they watch as a grinning Grace takes the pebble and a pulsing light travels up her arms as she transforms to her new temporary seal form. Nahele gives them a final wave as he dons his skin and follows Grace into the water. “That boy is a menace and you just let her go off with him”

“Hele is a gentleman, and our baby girl is more than capable of telling him no.”

“But she won’t! She is completely infatuated with him!”

Steve sighs “And he is over the moon for her, besides Jerry is in the bay area, looking for treasure with the pups so they will not be as alone as they think they’re going to be.”

Danny closes his eyes and pinches Steve’s thigh, his husband smirks and kisses him loudly making Charlie giggle. The little boy scrambles off his lap and goes back to his previously abandoned sandcastle. 

“What time is Rachel picking them up tomorrow?”

“Ten, but just Charlie, Grace wants to come with us to the naming ceremony. Do you think Deb or Keilani is okay with getting another pebble?”

“Of course Danny, they love Gracie and Charlie.”

“Freddie asked me if we are willing to take their pup for a few days so he can take Kelly for a deep dive, she’s more than ready after a solid seven weeks of nursing.”

“Uhm okay? How deep is this dive that they need a few days?”

“Pups stay with their mother for five to seven weeks, so the pup can grow and learn. Because of our shifter nature we don’t drain ourselves like our animal counterpart, but we do take on certain traits, such as needing a deep dive, or rather few calm days, after the nursing period is over. Usually the pup stays with the grandparents but Freddie’s parents are gone and Kelly’s are still not over the whole selkie mate thing. So they asked for us.”

Danny nods and mulls over the information, there is so much he doesn’t know about his new life, he really needs to ask if there’s a manual or something. 

Steve nuzzles his cheek, Danny turns and catches his mouth in a kiss. He deepens it for a moment before he breaks it. Steve signs in disappointment but Danny pointedly looks at Charlie. Steve nods and drops a kiss to Danny’s shoulder. He smiles, patting Steve’s cheek, “Later babe”

It’s almost nine when Danny carefully closes the door of Gracie’s bedroom, both the kids are out like a light. He grins when he hears the water running in the downstairs bathroom and he quietly makes his way down. 

Still grinning he sneaks into the steam filled room. “Danno?” He stills, damn it, caught. Instead of answering he quickly strips, grabs the lube from the drawer and slips into the shower, depositing it into the basket hanging from the wall. He slides his cold hands over his husband's chest and grins when he shivers “Mmm, hi babe” he murmurs as he drops a kiss to a wet shoulder. 

Steve turns in his arms and claims his mouth in a hot, hard kiss “I reckon it’s later now?” he asks, after breaking the kiss.

“Depends on if you can keep quiet.” Danny tells his husband as he sinks to his knees. Steve leans forward, shielding Danny from the shower that’s still running. Smirking he looks up, meeting Steve’s gaze as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Danny can feel his husband’s full body shudder as he starts sucking. He lets his fingers play with the heavy ball sack, slipping a finger over Steve’s rim every now and then. When he tongues the slit Steve’s fingers find their way into Danny's hair, keeping him in place. 

“Fuck, Danny. Can I .. Please” Steve groans above him and Danny squeezes his thigh in answer. He _loves_ this part, loves how much of a turn on it is to make Steve lose it. Big hands hold his head still as Danny relinquishes all control. Steve snaps his hips back and forth, his cock tapping the back of Danny’s throat with every thrust. Danny closes his eyes and tries to breathe through his nose as he loses himself in Steve’s rhythm. His eyes still water, and his lungs scream for air but Steve is relentless and he doesn’t let up. When Steve eventually slows down and presses in, Danny is able to swallow around the head. Above him Steve groans quietly and when he pulls out Danny can’t help but hollow out his cheeks, still sucking lightly. Steve drags Danny up and kisses him deeply while he steps in close. He presses Danny against the wall, still shielding him from the falling water. When they break apart Steve lifts him up and he’s forced to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. Seconds later slippery fingers brush along his ass and over the rim of his clenching hole. Danny shivers in anticipation and his husband chuckles softly. _“So fucking hungry for it”_

Danny has to bite back a moan when he feels Steve’s fingers slide past his balls and over his open, exposed hole. He shudders, when they slip inside. Steve immediately locks onto his prostate and Danny lets his head fall back against the tiled wall with a resounding thud. After an eternity Steve finally replaces his fingers with his cock. Danny is panting softly as he’s slowly lowered onto his husband’s cock. He lets his forehead rest on Steve’s collarbone and takes a moment to get used to the delightfully burning stretch. Everything is still for a moment. And then Steve begins to move, holding Danny in place as he pistons his hips up, fucking into Danny with with short, powerful thrusts. “Touch yourself, _please._ ” 

It takes him a few tries but he finally has a good grip on his own cock and starts stroking it in sync with Steve’s thrusts. Steve shifts and suddenly Danny has sparks running up his spine. His stomach muscles clench and he clamps down on his husband's cock. They’re both panting now and Steve’s movements are getting frantic. Danny is furiously jerking himself off, squeezing too hard but still tethering close to the edge. Eventually Steve’s thrusting slows down until he’s just circling his hips. Danny twists his fingers around the head of his own cock just as Steve’s cock brushes his prostate. A sudden white hot heat explodes in his belly and then he’s coming, shooting sticky ropes of cum between them. Seconds later his husband stills and Danny can feel Steve’s cock pulsing inside of him as he cums too with a quiet moan. After a few minutes Steve gently lifts Danny up and off his cock. Once back on his feet Danny groans as his muscles protest to the stretching. He wriggles his ass and he can feel Steve’s hot cum sliding down his balls. “Ugh, you’re lucky we’re in a shower McGarrett” 

Steve bends down to give him a lazy kiss and fingering the mess he left behind “Mmm I love it”

“I know.” Danny whispers against Steve’s lips. They clean up rather fast after that, eager to get into bed. 

Steve spoons up behind him, his fingers splayed over Danny’s belly softly caressing the slight bump. Danny sucks in a breath and pries them away, he noticed last week that he gained a little weight, he blames the shifting. He’s not self conscious about it, but he noticed so he’s sure Steve noticed and that makes him self conscious. Steve kisses his shoulder and mumbles a soft _‘I love you_ ’ Danny smiles and returns the sentiment, frowning when Steve’s hand finds its way back to his belly. Just before he falls asleep his mind jumps back to seven weeks prior, Steve smiling at him talking about kids. Their children. Pups. “Shh stop thinking so loud. Go to sleep Danny, busy day tomorrow” and just like the thought is gone and he’s sinking further into sleep. 

******

The next day dawns in a flurry of activity. While Steve and Grace are baby proofing the house, which is ridiculous because the baby is eight weeks old and not prone to walking around, Rachel picks up Charlie 

“You look good Danny, radiant even. If you were a woman I’d ask if you were pregnant.” Rachel laughs at her own joke and Danny smiles but something stirs in the back of mind. He gives Charlie a hug and waves him off, already missing his little boy. He stands on the lanai and places a hand over his belly, frowning, men can’t get pregnant. Right? Then again, Selkies are real. He really needs to go ask Steve. Just as he turns around to head back inside, Chin’s car drives up, followed by Kono’s car. He decides then and there to ask Malia about his suspicion so he waits for them on the lanai. “Malia, can you hold on a second?” She nods and gestures for Chin and Kono to move on. 

“What’s up Danny?”

“I uhm had a question.” he stops. It sounds ridiculous even to himself, so he shakes his head. He’s better off asking Steve “You know what, never mind. I’ll figure it out.”

She looks at him sceptical before she sighs, “No, ask. I can see that whatever it is bothers you, so out with it.”

“Okay, uhm can men get pregnant?” he blurts out.

She doesn’t laugh, which ups his respect for her but she does scoff, “Last I checked no, men can’t but Se ..” They’re interrupted by the arrival of Nahele and his guardian Kamekona. 

The knot in Danny’s stomach loosens at her answer and he greets the new guests. Malia is frowning, “Danny I really thi ..” 

He waves her away, “Later, thank you for not laughing.” He kisses her on the cheek before following Nahele and Kamekona inside. 

An hour later they are on their way to the ceremonial cove. 

The ceremony is beautiful, and Danny can’t stop grinning when he and Steve are named god parents of Olivia Stevie Hart. 

The moment it’s done, Kelly comes over and carefully deposits Olivia into Danny’s arms. Freddie joins them, kissing his daughter’s forehead. Kelly follows his lead, teary eyed but full of smiles. She taps Freddie on the shoulder telling him _‘you’re it’_ before she starts running towards the water. Freddie salutes them with a grin and dashes after his wife, Danny watches as they disappear into the ocean. One of the aunties, Makani, comes over to coo over Olivia. Danny happily hands her over so he has his hands free. Steve stays with them and Danny joins Kahawai and Nohea, an elderly couple who live around the corner from them. They went to visit their family in Scotland, and stayed there for two months. They arrived back last week and Danny and Nohea had hit it off. They talk about the ceremony and Nohea asks after Charlie, “He’s at home with his mother, we have shared custody.”

Kahawai frowns “You didn’t carry him?”

“Carry? He’s old enough to walk and swim on his own for that matter.”

Nohea laughs and smiles at him, “What my husbands here means is, did you give birth to him.”

Danny smiles and shakes his head, Malia debunked this whole male pregnancy this morning and he’s beginning to suspect the whole pod is playing a _let’s-freak-Danny-out_ prank. “Ah no, Rachel did the birthing for both Grace and Charlie.”

“See, I told you.” Kahawai tells Nohea before turning to Danny “Are you and Steve trying? Or do you want to have some alone time first?”

“Uhm trying?”

“For kids Danny” Nohea tells him and continues immediately “We waited for two years before starting a family. I was human before I met Kaha and I was a tiny bit intimidated by the whole pregnancy idea.”

Kahawai snorts, laughing “You were scared to lose your figure!”

Nohea slaps him, “I was not!” 

His husband smiles and kisses Nohea’s nose, “You looked beautiful carrying our pups.”

“Sap!” He turns to Danny “Seriously, I was big as a house, and the stretch marks! Pfff.”

“Battle scars, love, and you can barely see them any more.”

“That’s because of Healani’s magic body cream. You should definitely start using that right away Danny.”

Danny takes a deep breath, and chooses to ignore the rising panic the conversation brought on, “I’ll certainly ask her about it.” He says “I uhm have to get back to Steve. We’re taking Olivia for a few days.” He hurries back to Steve, “Steve!” He hisses out “Tell me right now I can not be pregnant!” but before Steve can answer, Makani hands Olivia and her tiny pelt over to him. 

“If you need any help, please let me know, I love looking after the little ones.” She smiles and joins the aunties at the shore line, all getting ready to leave. 

Danny turns to Steve, narrowing his eyes “Well? Answer me!”

Steve opens his mouth but Noelani walks up to them, supporting her grandmother, Healani. The older woman smiles and boops Olivia’s nose, making her eyes cross. She then turns to Danny, placing an old weathered hand on his cheek “Steve is finally settling down, I am so glad he found you” Giving him a once over, she smirks “I always knew our Stevie would be virile,” her fingers brush over his belly _“e lilo ʻo ia i keiki aloha o ke kai”_ _*He shall be a beloved son of the sea  
_

Danny glances at Steve who is looking all kinds of smug and way to pleased with himself, “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome dearie, I’ll start a batch of my special cream. You can pick that up in four days.” She pats Steve’s face and walks away, taking an apologetic looking Noelani with her. 

Danny is still processing when Steve guides him to the water, joining Nahele and Grace in the shallows. Steve plucks Olivia out of his grip and Danny shakes himself out of it, taking his pelt from Gracie. He lets the shift flow over him. Moments later a small, black blur darts around him, Steve joins him and they guard their charge all the way back to their home. Danny is amazed how the tiny pup handles the change from helpless human baby to the freedom of her seal form. Olivia keeps her gaze on the ocean until she can no longer see it and even then she is constantly focused on the back of the house. Nahele and Grace stay for dinner before Steve drives them both home. Danny puts Olivia to bed, reading her the story of Ben and the king of the Selkies. He just settled on the couch when he hears the rumbling of the Silverado coming up the driveway. It jump starts him into action and he rushes to lock the back door, closing the curtains for good measure. Moving to the front door he waits for Steve to come in before closing and locking the door behind him. He points to the living room “Couch, now.” When Steve opens his mouth Danny shakes his head “Nu uh, go.” 

Steve, for once, obeys without question and Danny follows him, he takes a deep breath “You have been giddy ever since Healani touched my belly. I know men can’t really get pregnant, so what the hell is up.” 

His husband looks contrite, giving him a sweet smile “No, men can’t. But you’re not a man any more, are you.” 

“I can assure you, I am still very much male.” He states matter of factly.

Steve nods, “Well of course you are, I meant that you’re a selkie now. The magic that binds us, made sure we are compatible in every way. So it changed you, to make you fit with me. I knew but I didn’t _know_ , not until Healani confirmed it this afternoon. I mean I suspected, just like you did. I just never named it because I thought we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“We are at that bridge STEVEN!” 

“Danny calm dow ..” 

“DO NOT tell me to calm down! I am calm! So don’t you dare te .. Wait, what the hell do you mean _I suspected?!_ I didn’t suspect shit! Male pregnancies are not a thing! I would know if they were! The world would know! So stop being so freaking calm about this!”

“Darling, you know perfectly well that you are carrying our pup. I saw your google search history and I know you’ve been asking Malia about it.”

Danny sits back, because Steve is right. He sort of knew, or at least he’d suspected. “Well, I mean, I guess. But I can’t be, this is not possible.” he looks at Steve now “I’m not going to be a medical freak show Steven. I refuse, no. nope. _Not happening_.” his voice rises a few octaves at the end, and he clears his throat.

Steve shifts closer, reaching for him but Danny slaps his hand away. Steve sighs “Look, I didn’t know for sure, it’s been years since we’ve had a male pregnancy. Plus, we have a thriving pod.”

Danny frowns “What the hell does that mean? And how are we going to know for sure? Does it work the same as female pregnancy? How does this even work.” He takes a deep breath, he knows female pregnancies and somehow that calms him down. 

His husband shrugs, “Magic works in mysterious ways. Noelani thinks it happens when our numbers are low. Healani likes to tell the youngsters it only happens with a true match, like a soulmate thing.” Steve rolls his eyes and reaches for Danny again. This time he allows Steve to drag him into his lap. 

Steve nuzzles his neck, Danny sighs and tilts his head to give Steve better access. Steve trails his kisses up over Danny’s neck and jaw until he presses a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He pulls away, pecking Danny’s mouth before stating “Besides I did tell you”

“You did not!” 

“Yes I did, on our wedding day.”

Danny pushes Steve away, trying to get off his husband's lap but Steve isn’t letting go “That wasn’t telling! That was a comment, jackass.”

“The fact that you know exactly what I’m talking about begs to differ.” The smugness is back, but before he can comment Steve is kissing him. Danny’s tired and very much over this whole conversation, they can pick it back up tomorrow. For now he just wants to forget and relax, so he sags into his husband and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Steve groans, pushing Danny backwards and slipping in between his splayed legs. Just as Danny wraps his legs around his husband's waist the baby monitor comes to life, killing the mood in an instant. “Go see to our god-daughter.” Steve pecks him on the lips and disappears up stairs. 

Danny sits up and places a hand over his belly, tracing the bump in wonder. Could it really be? He thought they’d need a surrogate or that they’d have to adopt. The idea of a baby with their genes is such a wonder. It feels good, natural even. And that, right there, freaks him out more than the actual thought of being pregnant. How much did the magic change him? If they told him three months ago that by now he’d be married, changed into a mythical being and pregnant he would have had them committed to the nuthouse. The feeling of ‘ _it is what it is’_ settles his nerves and the tight band around his chest loosens enough for him to finally catch a full breath for the first time since Steve got home. He can hear Steve softly talking to Olivia and he smiles as he lays back against the soft cushions. He falls asleep listening to the smooth sound of his husband’s voice. 

Danny briefly wakes up when Steve carefully pulls up the cold sheets of their bed around him, he makes a disgruntled noise earning himself a chuckle. Moments later he sighs as Steve rolls him over to his side and plasters himself against his back. A large, warm hand settles over his belly and Danny smiles. A baby. They’re going to have a baby. Of their own. A sudden thought has him upright in a flash. He turns to Steve “ _How in the hell is this baby going to be born!?”_

Steve tries to soothe him but Danny refuses to go to sleep without an answer which means his husband is currently on the phone with a very sleepy Nohea. Danny is shushing Olivia, who woke up when he had his rather loud freak out, back to sleep. Steve comes in and hands Danny the phone, he takes it and moves himself back to their bed. “Nohea? Hi. Steve told you?”

“Yes, he told me, well us, you’re on speaker phone. First, congratulations! Second, I told them years ago to give human mates the book on how we work right away, but I’m guessing that didn’t happen. I’ll make sure Patricia or Noelani brings it over tomorrow. When the time comes the magic will take care of it, I’ve read a dozen accounts of pregnant males throughout our history. I’ll make sure you get those as well. For now, rest assured the baby will be brought into this world by a caesarean section. We have two brilliant physicians in our pod who’ll make sure you are taken care off during your pregnancy.” 

“Okay, okay. _Thank you_. Sorry for calling so late.”

“No problem at all! You can call anytime.”

Danny hangs up and lays back down, suddenly drained and more than ready to black out. Steve crawls back into bed and pulls him into his arms. “It’s going to be fine, tomorrow we’ll get the books and go from there.”

He turns around and kisses Steve’s chest, sighing as the arms tighten around him. 

Danny must have fallen asleep right away because he wakes up to Steve sitting in bed giving Olivia her morning bottle. “Mm morning.”

“Morning.” Steve smiles at him and shifts the baby to the other arm so he can swipe the hair from Danny’s forehead “I called auntie Pat, she’s expecting us for lunch.”

Danny sighs, he’s anxious and in need of a distraction. “Okay, want to go for a swim after breakfast?”

Steve looks down at Olivia “Do we want to go for a swim?” He traces his finger over the bridge of her tiny nose “Your uncle Danno should already know the answer to that huh, pup?”

Olivia gurgles and catches his finger in her tiny hand and Danny melts. He places a hand on his belly, when he looks back up at Steve the smile on his husband's face is breathtaking. Steve tugs him in close and gives him a sweet, close mouthed kiss. Danny smiles when Olivia makes an unhappy noise and kicks out, he breaks away and grabs her foot, squeezing softy “Good morning to you too, sweetheart.”

After their swim they get ready for their lunch with the Alpha. They don’t get back until after five and Danny’s head is spinning with all the new information. Steve is taking care of dinner while Danny is stretched out on the couch with Oliva lying on his chest. He’s flipping through the relatively thin book that Nohea dropped off earlier. Although the book is informative and it’s very interesting to read how other males handled pregnancies he keeps eyeing the heavy leather bound book on the table. Pat explained it depicts the history of the Hawaiian based Selkie tribe but it also holds a lot of general shifter history and he’s very curious about that. 

Because of their babysitting he doesn’t have time to get into it but he manages to skim the first chapters. After Kelly and Freddie pick up Olivia, he devours the book in days and Steve dutifully answers all his questions. He gets Steve to buy him a few pregnancy tests because he wants to have proof. Despite him knowing he’s still sort of shocked when they show him a plus sign. Noelani takes his blood and confirms it again, and Danny can’t stop smiling even if he tries. 

Nohea gets him a _‘what to expect when you’re expecting’_ notebook, and Danny isn’t sure what to do with it. It starts with a _“So you’re pregnant, now what?”_ Under it is a list of things to do, and to his surprise he can check almost all the boxes, the only one he still needs is a midwife so he calls Noelani and she refers him to Makamae, who is part of their pod and he makes an appointment right away. Somehow it makes it real and when he cuddles up to Steve that night he brings up his next concern. “Babe?” Steve _mms_ and Danny continues “I’d like to tell my family? I mean they should know right?”

It takes Steve a long moment to answer “Yeah, I’ll ask Pat to prepare some legal docs, I mean there is a reason why shifters aren’t known to the world at large. But yeah we should tell them, who’s coming next month besides your mum and dad?”

Danny lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, somehow he expected a negative answer to his question. Which is stupid because he knows Kelly’s parents are still coming to terms with their tribe and shifter nature. “Uhm Stella, her husband Brian and their son Eric, I think Matty is coming as well. Bridget can’t make it, she and her husband want to come over in a few months.”

“Are you okay to wait until they are here?”

“Yeah, more than okay.”

******

_At week eight of pregnancy, the baby's fingers and toes are now only slightly webbed, and their tail (yes, there was one) is gone. Fun fact: baby's taste buds are now forming, gearing up for their first meals. Get ready to coo over some ultrasound pictures, which you should get at this first appointment._

Makamae hands them their first ultrasound and Danny traces the tiny bean in awe, Steve can’t stop grinning. He shows off the picture to the whole pod, glowing with pride. 

******

_At week nine, the first two months of pregnancy are behind you. The morning sickness is peaking, and you may be dealing with mood swings, heartburn, and other pregnancy symptoms. Meanwhile, your baby is growing, looking more human every day._

Danny wakes up at six in the morning only to rush to the bathroom, he writes it off as a one time thing. 

Only it isn't because he's been sick for over a week now, and he blames Steve. Rationally he knows Steve can’t do anything about it but it’s so much better to have a focus for his emotions.

******

_At thirteen weeks pregnant, your second trimester is about to begin! Tiny bones are beginning to form in the baby’s arms and legs. Because they can move them in a jerky fashion, they may be able to get their thumb into their mouth soon. Also, you can now see the baby’s sex! Good news, early pregnancy symptoms such as morning sickness and fatigue subside. And more good news: You may notice a distinct increase in your sex drive around this time._

Danny’s libido is _through_ the roof, resulting in spontaneous sex at least two times a day much to Steve’s amusement. 

That amusement is wiped off his face when Danny wakes with a sore chest. His nipples hurt and he’s so not ready to hear he’ll be one of the lucky ones that’ll be able breast feed his pup. 

He banishes Steve to the guest room, but half way through the night he’s cold and miserable so he sneaks himself into the guest bed. Steve doesn’t say anything, he just shifts over until he can wrap himself around Danny. “Do you think my parents will freak out tomorrow?”

Steve chuckles, “Nah, your mother will be thrilled when she finds out about another grand kid, she won’t care about the how. And your dad grew up on Irish folklore, he probably already has a mild strong belief in the supernatural. Plus it makes your mother happy.”

“But Matty and Stella won’t..”

“Of course they will, and if they don’t then they’ll come around eventually. You’re their older brother and they love you.”

Famous last words, although Steve is pretty spot on about his parents his brother and sister do freak out. And no amount of talking gets them to understand. Surprisingly, Stella’s husband pushes her to at least talk about it and at the end of day two it seems they’re going to be alright. Matty disappears after the revelation, he won’t answer his phone and he doesn’t respond to any of Danny’s texts. Eric on the other hand has no problem whatsoever with accepting the supernatural, but he has a lot of questions. Steve enjoys the never ending curiosity and even introduces Eric to Noelani. To Danny’s delight the two hit it off and spend hours together going over the science of the change and shifters in general. At the end of the month Matty finally agrees to meet up with Danny but he won’t talk about anything supernatural. Danny takes the olive branch and doesn’t push the issue. 

******

_At twenty seven weeks pregnant, your third trimester is about to begin! The baby is as big as a head of lettuce. The average fetus measures 14.4 inches and weighs 1.9 pounds. You may experience swelling of the ankles, fingers, or face, haemorrhoids and trouble sleeping._

Danny glares at his husband, who is quietly snoring besides him. He’s been having shortness of breath that gets worse when he lies down but he can’t fall asleep sitting up. He huffs loudly, and Steve stirs awake. Good, if he has to suffer then so does Steve.

The next morning Danny prepares for grocery shopping, only he can’t find his keys. “Steve! Where are my keys!”

“On the hook?”

“They are not! Don’t you think I checked there?”

They end up taking Steve’s truck. 

Later when he’s packing away the groceries he finds his keys in the freezer next to an open package of peppermint patties. He doesn’t say anything and quietly places them in the fruit bowl on the table. He’s putting away the vegetables when Steve walks in “Hey, here are your keys.” there’s a pause and the “Why are they frozen?”

Danny whirls around “It’s not like I can help it! I have pregnancy brain! What is your excuse huh?!” He bites out right before he bursts into tears. Later, he can’t remember how but, he ends up on the couch with Steve giving him a foot massage while he apologizes for placing the keys into the fridge. Danny loves him for that. 

******

_At thirty seven weeks pregnant_ , Danny is done, he’s been off work since week eighteen. His baby bump became too prominent and people were starting to ask questions. So he took a leave of absence and started wearing oversized shirts. It also means he’s been bored out of his skull, luckily Kono, and occasionally Chin, brings him cold cases to look over. He even solved two, which he’s quite proud of. 

But overall he’s ready for this baby to be born. 

He’s waiting for Steve to come back from a dive with Freddie, looking at the clock he realises it’s about time for him to come home so he migrates to his favourite chair in the backyard. Smiling, he watches two large seals glide through the water, one of them veers off to the left while Steve dives under just before hitting the shore. His husband rises from the ocean in his human form, Danny licks his lips at the sight. His previously dead libido rouses and he’s hard in moments. Steve walks up to him smiling and Danny hands him a towel, watching a drop of water slide down his chest towards an already half hard cock. Steve tilts his head and eyes the bulge in Danny’s shorts “Is that for me?” Danny can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Steve grins and dips down to steal a kiss. Danny slips his arm around his neck and pulls him in further while he deepens the kiss. Steve breaks the kiss and steps away panting. Grinning he drops his pelt on the gras and pulls Danny up. It’s anything but smooth because he’s big as a house and has no flexibility left. Steve kisses him like he’s starving and Danny can’t blame him, it’s been weeks since they had any sort of sexual contact. He tries to move closer but his belly prevents any and all movement, he whines and Steve chuckles. “Come on, darling. The water will help.” Danny doesn’t really understand but when Steve tugs at his hand he follows his husband into the water. 

As always the water recognises their nature and it flows around them, instead of working against them. Danny is near weighless and he loves it, Steve presses in close and takes his mouth in a hungry kiss. Despite the fact that he’s not bothered by gravity he still can’t get any friction and he needs that right now. He places a hand on Steve’s chest and gently pushes him away but he wraps his legs around his husband's waist. Steve seems to understand exactly what he intends to do and lets his hands glide over Danny’s sides towards his hips. Danny presses his ankles into Steve’s ass and moans when his husband thrusts forward. They set up an easy, slow rhythm and Danny loves the friction. The water is sloshing around them and Steve is fixated on his protruding belly. When Steve finally catches his eye he comes hard, without any warning. Steve sighs and comes seconds later. Dropping his legs, he floats upright and pulls Steve in, “Come here you fucking giant!” They kiss lazily, for long moments “Mm just what I needed.”

“Any time sweetheart.” Steve replies with a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

They stay in the water for a little while longer before slowly making their way onto the beach. A sharp pain stops him in his tracks. It comes again, and he gasps out loud this time. “Oww what the hell.” 

Steve is wide eyed and white as a sheet, utterly still for a second. Danny can pinpoint the exact moment where his husband enters panic mode. He grabs his pelt and sweeps Danny of his feet, rushing to the house. Steve sets him down on the couch and picks up the phone. “Babe!” Steve looks at him, still on the phone. “Stop calling! These are probably braxton hicks pains! We learned about them.” 

Steve holds up his finger in a one moment gesture. “Makamae? Yeah Hi, Steve McGarrett here, Danny just had a contraction and it’s too early!” He listens for a second “Yes, I understand but he’s in pain. Uhu .. Yeah .. Right, will do.” He turns to Danny, “She wants to see us.”

Danny rolls his eyes but knows better than to argue so he quietly goes along with Steve, before long they are on their way to Makamae’s clinic down town. It’s definitely Braxton Hicks, scary but nothing to worry about. She checks Danny out, and they confirm the date for the Caesarean. Makamae walks them to the door “See you in two weeks boys, try to relax Danny.”

He nods and gives her a wave, “Sure doc, easy peasy.” 

On their way back Danny side eyes Steve, letting his gaze wander over the muscled arms, down to his sweatpants and back up. Steve glances his way “What Danny?”

“Well, I think the way you handled the situation is kind of hot. I might be a little bit turned on about that.” 

“Really? Right now?”

Danny _mms_ and lets his fingers trail up his own thigh, grinning when Steve curses every time they hit a red light. They get to the house and Steve is out of the car before Danny has his seatbelt unbuckled. “Still?” Steve asks when he opens Danny’s door. Nodding, Danny slips out of the car, grunting as Steve catches most of his weight. 

Steve carefully drags Danny along, and when they get inside he guides him to the easy chair in the living room. The moment he’s sitting Steve drops to his knees, tugging Danny’s shorts down. He surges up, giving Danny a hard kiss before he sinks down again. Danny can’t see exactly what Steve’s doing but he feels it the moment he licks around the head of his cock. His hand finds its way into Steve’s hair as his husband expertly sucks him down. He leans back and flexes his fingers as Steve swallows. “Oh god! Steve!” Seconds later he comes hard down Steve’s throat. Steve sits back on his haunches, grinning and licking his lips. Danny groans as his cock twitches, “Menace!” 

His husband chuckles and stands up, bringing his hard cock level with Danny’s face, without hesitation he slides from the chair, coming to rest on his knees. He takes Steve’s cock into his hand and squeezes around the base before he leans forward, licking the slit. It takes him less than two minutes to make Steve come, which is a record if he ever set one. Steve steps back and Danny looks up at him with a grin, he tries to straighten but his belly is in the way. He tries again to no avail, in the end Steve picks him up from the ground and sets him back on his feet.

It ruins his afterglow. 

******

Two weeks later Steve is holding his hand as he’s prepped for surgery. Their family is gathered in the waiting room. Mary, Steve’s sister, even came back for the event. “Matty is here.” Steve throws in casually.

Danny growls “Seriously, you have to tell me this now?”

“Well, I thought you’d want to know.”

“Asshole!” but he squeezes Steve’s hand anyway. 

Makamae gives him a thumbs up as she rolls up a cart and picks up a scalpel. Danny focusses on Steve, who is watching the doctor intently. He doesn’t feel anything while Makamae is giving them a running commentary on what she’s doing. There are two nurses, who are both in the know, assisting her and apparently it’s all going rather well. A very long forty minutes later Makamae is holding up a tiny, shrivelled baby and it’s the most beautiful thing Danny has ever seen. He falls in love with the little boy the moment the nurse places the bundle on his chest. He doesn’t know how long he’s staring at the small baby but when he looks up Steve is standing next to him, staring down at them with a look full of love and utter devotion. Danny smiles when he notices his husband’s misty eyes. Steve sniffs and leans in to give Danny a quick kiss before looking at the baby in wonder, “Jesus Danny, look at what we made. He’s perfect.” Danny laughs even as he starts crying, he can’t help it. “Hey, hey what’s happening?” Steve asks as he smooths Danny’s hair back and Danny shrugs because he doesn’t know. Rubbing at his cheeks he turns his head to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve sighs and they both look down at their son. Out of the corner of his eye Danny notices one of the nurses taking a few pictures with Steve’s phone. He nudges Steve with his shoulder and they smile up at the camera. 

Barely ten minutes later Makamae finishes up “There we go, good as new. Now Carol and Miranda here will clean up your son and help you get settled in your room. If everything goes well you’ll be out of here in two days.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re more than welcome, I’ll see you soon.” She smiles and leaves them to it. 

Carol takes their son for a clean up and Steve gives Danny a kiss. “I’ll go tell everyone, maybe once we’re settled they can come take a peek.”

Danny opens his mouth but Miranda interrupts “Only if you feel up to it. Once you’re in your room we’ll see.”

Steve holds up his hands and nods “Yeah of course. On Danny’s say so.” 

Carol closes the blinds half way to keep the high midday sun out and fluffs his pillow. She gives him a glass of orange juice and tells him she’ll be back in two hours. His son isn’t interested in nursing yet but she assures him to go with his gut if the baby starts nuzzling. He nods and smiles at her “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Mister McGarrett, now remember I know they are family and they all want to see you and your baby boy but if you’re not up to it we’ll just send them off and we’ll see how you feel tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know, it’s okay though, I actually feel really good.”

“That’s the anaesthetic talking.” She grins at him as she walks out. 

Five minutes later Steve steps into the room, he stops a couple of feet from the bed and just stands there watching. Danny smiles at the sappy expression on his face. Clearing his throat Steve moves closer and takes their son out of Danny arms “We agreed on Owen, right?”

“Yeah we did, american spelling and all.” Danny says, caressing the bridge of Owen’s nose. 

“It’s better that way Danny, you know this. People will pronounce it weird if we do it with an E and I in it. Besides Owen Kaiholo Williams-McGarrett is pretty awesome if I say so myself.”

Danny catches Steve’s hand and swipes a thumb over the back of it, “I love you. I hope you know that.”

Steve looks up and gives him the most beautiful smile, the one that’s reserved just for him “I know, I love you too, so much.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Steve stands up and carefully gives him Owen. “Not to rush but we have two kids outside who are dying to meet their baby brother. And I asked the rest to divide into three groups so it won’t be too busy for you. They can all have five minutes.”

Danny takes a deep breath and nods “Yeah, okay that’s good.” Just before Steve opens the door Danny calls out “Steve! Wait. Can you uhm I don’t want anyone to hold him yet. Is that .. Can I ..” 

“I tell them, it’s fine.” 

Grace and Charlie come in and Danny smiles at them, his eldest immediately moves to his side. “Hi sweetheart” 

She kisses his cheek and eagerly looks down at her new brother. He shifts and Grace sits down on the edge of the bed, completely enraptured by Owen. Charlie is still standing next to Steve, oddly subdued and Danny holds out his hand “Hey buddy, you want to meet your brother?” 

The little boy shrugs shyly and Danny catches his husband's eye, who smiles and picks Charlie up from the ground. “Come on Charlie bear, Owen really wants to meet his big brother.” Steve places him on the bed, but holds on to him. Danny ruffles Charlie’s hair and moves Owen away from his chest. 

Charlie’s eyes are wide as saucers as he takes in the tiny baby, he reaches out and touches Owen’s hand. He turns to look at Steve “He’s so soft!” 

Steve laughs, “Yeah, I know buddy.”

Charlie gasps as Owen clutches his finger in his hand. “Can we keep him?”

Danny huffs out a laugh and Grace snorts, “Of course we can, he’s ours now.” Charlie nods in satisfaction. Danny’s heart melts and he takes a moment to save the moment, commit it to memory. 

They stay like for a long minute until Charlie frowns, “How do you make a baby?” 

Danny chokes and Steve clears his throat “We’ll uh, get to that when you’re a little older, okay buddy?” 

“Like tomorrow?”

“In a couple of years, more like.” Danny states and Charlie scrunches up his nose.

“How many sleeps is that?”

“Don’t worry about that now buddy, you’ll know when.” Charlie lets out a disappointed sigh but drops his inquiries. Grace is sniggering behind her hand and Danny gives her a light push which only makes her laugh harder. 

Steve chuckles, squeezing Danny’s shoulder. “You’re ready for some more visitors?”

“Yeah, my mom first?” 

“You got it Danno.” Steve disappears through the door. Grace pulls Charlie into her lap and holds his finger as they trace Owen’s arm. 

They are both still on the bed when his parents come in with Steve’s aunts, Deb and Pat. His mother cries when she lays eyes on them, stepping in close so she can see Owen “Oh Danny he’s perfect! Look at him. He’s a Williams all right,” She gives Steve an apologetic look “I’m sorry honey, I’m sure your genes will show themselves later.” Turning to Danny again she kisses him on his brow and gives him a one armed hug, “I love you baby, I’ll come back tomorrow if that’s alright?” 

“Yeah mum, of course. Call Steve beforehand okay?” Nodding she moves over for his dad, who just kisses his brow and tells him they chose a good, strong name. 

Pat has misty eyes as well as she takes a look at Owen. “Welcome to the world little one.” She smiles at Danny briefly hugging him before she moves to give Steve a hug as well. 

Deb can’t stop smiling at him and she keeps patting his hair in a well done gesture, it makes him smile as well. “He’s perfect but I disagree with Clara, he’s got your nose Stevie.” 

Clara and Eddie take Grace and Charlie with them with a promise to come back the next day. 

The next to come in are his sisters and Eric. Bridget takes one look at Owen and her eyes go wide “Holy fuck Danny, you told me and I sort of believed you, but I didn’t, not really? But this is definitely a tiny Williams.”

He huffs out a laugh “You’ve seen me pregnant Bridge.”

“Yeah but you know, what if you just got fat?” 

“Hey!” He pinches her arm and she gives him a smile.

“He’s beautiful Danny.”

Stella hugs him, “I’m so happy for you, congratulations.” She brushes Owens' head with her fingertips and gives him another smile. 

Eric takes one look at Owen and sniffs, “He’s gorgeous Uncle D.” he waits a beat before he follows that up with a soft “I can’t wait to have one of my own.” 

Stella’s eyes go comically wide. Danny and Bridget start laughing, which startles Owen awake. They leave Danny quietly laughing, trying to get Owen back into a comfortable position.

Last but not least Mary, Joanie and Matty come in. 

Joanie is impressed with the tiny baby and she keeps tracing her finger over his arm. Mary is all smiles and she hugs them both extensively. “He’s so small, which is a surprise with how big you were.”

“Mary!” Steve snaps but Danny laughs at it and she gives him a wink before she leaves. 

Matty is silent as he moves closer, he gives Danny a tight smile. Danny smiles at him as he feels his eyes start to water, “Oh no no, Danno don’t cry. I’m sorry! I just .. I didn’t mean to shut you out! But all this was just .. Supernatural? The whole world suddenly changed and I needed time to wrap my head around it.” Danny gives him a look and Matt sighs. “Or time to get my head out of my arse, okay?”

Danny sniffs, huffing out a laugh “Okay.” He gives Matt a watery smile. “You could have come to talk sooner, though.”

Matt shrugs “I guess I thought you’d be more open to talking now? And I couldn’t really miss the birth of this little fellow.”

“I wasn’t the one that st ..” he stops and shakes his head “No, you know what? It’s fine. We’re good, I love you and I’m glad you’re here.”

“Same.” Matt says and he claps Steve on the shoulder as he moves around the bed to the door. He turns, with his hand on the handle and cocks his head “Oh hey, is it the Irish spelling?”

Danny narrows his eyes “No. Why?”

“Can I be there when you tell dad?”

“Get out! I’m done with you!”

Matt laughs and gives them a salute before slipping into the hallway.

Danny yawns, laying back carefully holding Owen while Steve closes the blinds completely. He shuffles to the side to make room for Steve on the bed, winching as the stitches pull. His husband settles on the bed beside him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Danny can’t help but lean into warmth. He looks up and Steve is staring down at him with a soft smile on his face. Steve traces the fine, dark dusting of hair on Owen’s head and Danny’s heart nearly combusts with love. 

Owen mewls and blindly noses at Danny’s chest. He sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out, okay, yeah, he can do this. Steve is already untying the blue gown, pushing it down so Danny’s nipple is exposed. Owen searches and it takes him three tries before he latches on. Danny watches as his son drinks, he glances at Steve who is staring at Owen as well. He smiles sleepily, turning back to Owen. 

He opens his eyes when the door opens, Owen is on his other nipple and he frowns at that. Smacking his lips together. He squints up at Carol, who is smiling at them as she places a tray on the side table. Steve shifts beside him, “Hey Carol, thanks.” 

“Not a problem, you want me to take him?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ve got it, them.”

She nods and quietly leaves the room, Steve takes Owen from his arms. Danny sighs and snuggles close as Steve pulls up the blankets. He can feel a kiss to his head, “I’ve got you Danno, both of you.”

He hums in agreement as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter! I think I covered all bases and sort of explained the magic but if you happen to spot a huge mistake then please let me know. Seven weeks is when Seal pups are done nursing on land so I kept that in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, I think. This is mostly smut, the cherry on top :)

It’s been a good seven weeks since Owen was born, and Danny is more than ready to have some alone time with his husband. Steve has something planned for them, going off to an unnamed place whenever he can get away. No matter how much Danny needles him he’s not spilling the beans on the surprise and it irritates and excites him all at once. 

Danny’s parents are still in Hawaii and are going to take care of their baby for the coming days. His mother has a whole weekend planned, Rachel even agreed to let Grace and Charlie come over. His father is picking them up now, and Danny and Steve are supposed to be gone before they arrive. He glances back to where Steve is opening the safe to get their pelts. It’s time, he takes a deep breath and looks at his mother, who is smiling at Owen. When she reaches out to take him, Danny is not ready, he clears his throat. “Actually, you know what? You already have Gracie and Charlie, and a baby would just slow you guys down.”

His mother tuts and reaches again, but he just pulls his little boy closer. “Daniel, hand over my grandchild.”

“We can stay here, really, I mean you’re not getting any younger and a baby might be too much. Plus he’ll be shedding his pelt for the first time this week and he’s been really fussy. Besides, this way you’ll have more time with Grace and Charlie.”

His mother purses her lips, and narrows her eyes. She looks at something behind him, rolling her eyes and before Danny can turn Owen is plucked from his arms. Steve cuddles their son close, blowing a raspberry kiss onto his chubby cheek. “Here you go Clara, and thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem at all,” she tells him, while waving her hands to the door “Now go, Eddie will be back any minute and if the kids see you they’ll want to come or this one will want to stay even more.”

Steve laughs “Okay, okay, see you in two days.” He takes Danny’s hand and tugs him out back. Towards the ocean.

He stops, and jerks Steve back “Babe, I love you and all but I don’t think leaving is a good idea? What if ..”

“Danny, your mum raised four kids and babysat a bunch of grandchildren, it’s going to be fine.’

“But she never babysat a shifter before! Really, Steve, you go ahead. I’ll follow you, I just want to check ..”

“Nope. You don’t even know where we are going and you need a break. Owen won’t shift yet, Malia said he’s not ready yet. And he’ll wait for us.”

“Puhlease, I don’t need a break, I’m perfectly okay. Owen inherited your impatience Steven, and you wait for nothing so that is not reassuring at all!” 

Steve pulls him in close, framing Danny’s face as he kisses him softly. “Come on Danno, it’s only two days.”

Danny steps away and sighs, throwing his hands up, “Fine!”

Steve’s smile is blinding and Danny just has to kiss him again, by the time they break apart there’s a car coming up the driveway. Steve is grinning when he hears Charlie’s excited yelling for his grandma. “Let’s go.”

Danny looks back at the house, closing his eyes and releases a deep sigh before he shrugs his pelt on and follows his mate into the ocean.

*******

It takes them a good hour of swimming before they reach their destination. “So what’s here?” he asks when they shed their skins and step onto the beach. 

“This tiny island is tribe property, and mated pairs have certain privileges. Not everyone uses it because it can be a drag shipping stuff here. But I .. Just come on, I’ll show you!” He says as he bounds off towards the right.

Steve’s exuberant behaviour is catching and Danny grins as he takes off after his naked husband. Steve waits for him at a bend and takes his hand as they follow the beach around the curve. He notices a tiny cottage at the edge of the woods, blending in perfectly and he takes a moment to admire it. Silently, Steve tugs his hand and they start walking again, the closer they get the more details he notices. The cottage is on poles, with a large window, looking out over the ocean, there's a door on the side. When they reach the steps leading up to the door Steve pauses. “So I used our privilege as mates to build us this cottage. And seeing how this is our honeymoon ..” 

Seeing exactly where Steve is going with that Danny holds up his finger. “No. nope. Not a damsel. I’ll carry my own weight over the threshold, thank you very much.”

“But it’s a human ritual I actually like.” Steve pouts as he follows Danny up. 

Danny steps inside and marvels at the simplicity of it, in front of the big window is a bed, there’s a small sitting area in a corner to his right, and a kitchenette with a door next to it in the far left corner. “This is ours? You made this?” Steve nods, and Danny squeezes his hand “Fuck babe, it’s gorgeous!”

Steve shrugs, grinning “I had help, you want a tour?”

He smiles and gestures for Steve to lead the way. “So this is the bedroom slash kitchen slash sitting area” Danny huffs out a laugh and Steve grins at him while he takes his hand and leads him to the door across the room “ This here is our bathroom, toilet and our shower is outside. Kawika helped me set it up, getting running water and electricity is very difficult on an inhabited island but lucky for us not impossible.” He says as he points to the churned dirt behind the cottage “We dug in a water tank, and we use the grey water for flushing but it means we have to be somewhat frugal with the water.”

Danny drags Steve down for a soft, sweet kiss. “I love it.”

“Good, that’s good. I prepared lunch, and after that we can ..” He squeezes Danny’s cock “Explore? Maybe?” 

Steve’s grin is downright filthy and Danny huff out a laugh “Uh huh yeah babe, sure, we’ll explore.”

They eat grilled cheese sandwiches on the lanai, watching the waves gently roll onto the sand. Danny relaxes completely for probably the first time in months. They sit outside for a good hour but eventually Steve collects their plates and glasses. He gives Danny a lingering kiss before he moves back inside. Danny sits still for a second, listening to Steve putting away the dishes. When the noise stops Danny smiles and stands up, stretching out before he turns around. He meets Steve’s gaze through the window, grinning when he spots the half hard cock steadily rising as he watches. Steve gives it a tug and beckons him inside with a grin on his face. Danny can feel his own cock twitching and he licks his lips. He lets his hand wander down his chest, fingers closing around his cock, squeezing lightly. He never breaks eye contact and even from outside he can see Steve’s eyes darkening in lust. “Come here.” Danny bites his lips and Steve narrows his eyes, “ _Now Danny.”_

Shuddering at the command, he complies immediately and the moment he steps inside Steve pounces. He is pushed back against the door as Steve claims his mouth in a near savage kiss. He feels himself being lifted and he wraps his bare legs around Steve’s waist, moaning as their cocks align. 

“Mmm can’t wait to take you apart, fuck you into the mattress, it’s been too long.” Steve murmurs against Danny’s lips. He can’t contain the shiver of anticipation and his cock goes from half hard to rock solid in a matter of seconds. 

“Yeah, okay. That. Yes, please.” Steve laughs and presses in close, kissing him hard before he turns and deposits Danny on the bed. He lands with bounce, but before he can settle Steve is on him, kissing him breathless. When Steve breaks away, they are both panting. 

Steve fishes the lube from underneath the pillow, pecks Danny on the lips before he urges him around, "Put your ass up, darling. I want to see you stretched around my cock when I fuck you." There’s a pause and then a quiet "I want to breed you, can I?" 

“Yes. _Yeah_ .” Danny breathes out and Steve’s breath is hot on his earlobe as he whispers out a _‘good’._

His mate sits back and let’s his hands slide over Danny’s back, from his shoulders to his hips almost reverently, and he basks in the feeling. Danny moans as wet, slick fingers wrap around his cock, sliding down over his balls, squeezing lightly before moving to his ass. Steve plays with his hole, tracing the rim and ever so often presses a finger inside. By the time Steve has worked in two fingers Danny is a panting, sweating mess. 

When Steve pulls away, Danny can hear him slick up his own his cock. Steve sits up and leans over Danny’s back. Danny holds his breath, but Steve is careful not to touch him. "You're mine, right, sweetheart? Tell me you belong to me, and only me.” Danny spreads his thighs further, moaning incoherently. He can feel Steve’s cock resting against his ass, and he tries to push back but Steve slaps his ass cheek, “ _Tell me, Danny_.”

Danny nods frantically into his pillow, trying to string a sentence together “Yes, yes, only you. _Please_ Steve!” he whines as he rolls his hips back against Steve.

"Fuck, you’re so desperate for me. I love it" Steve plasters himself against Danny’s back, the head of his cock pressing against the curve of his ass. Steve lightly bites down on his shoulder and Danny’s cock jerks against his belly. 

"You ready?" Steve asks him quietly. 

"Yeah. Yes. Come on, do it, Steve.”

The fingers on his hips tighten, digging into lean muscle. “Do what exactly Danny?”

Danny turns his head, catching Steve’s mouth in a hard kiss, “Fuck me” 

Steve leans back, his cock thick and heavy in the crease of Danny’ ass. “You can do better, sweetheart.”

Danny groans. “Jesus Steve, I want your cock, alright?” Steve doesn’t move, and Danny is done waiting. “Give it to me, you asshole!” 

Steve pushes him down, pressing him into the mattress. “As you wish.” He tells Danny as he slowly pushes his cock in to the hilt. The stretch burns, and it’s too much and not enough all at once. 

“Oh my _god_ , Steve, _yes.”_ Danny moans as he clenches around Steve’s cock. Steve rests back on his haunches, pulling Danny up with him and catches Danny’s weight with his ridiculously strong arms. He lifts Danny up and almost off his cock before he lets gravity do its work; Letting go of Danny as he simultaneously slams his cock back in with a powerful upward thrust. Danny can’t help the wet gasp as he’s forced to take Steve impossibly deep. 

“ _Fuck,_ you're tight,” Steve murmurs into his neck. They are quiet for a while as Steve lazily rolls his hips back and forth. Eventually Steve pushes Danny back to the bed and draws his hips back leaving just the tip inside. Danny pushes back but Steve has a tight grip on his hips, making any movement impossible. Only when he’s completely still, Steve lets his finger slide around Danny’s hole, pressing against the stretched rim. Danny tightens instinctively at the touch and Steve moans loudly. It seems to be Steve’s undoing because he shoves back in, holding Danny’s hips in a bruising grip as he sets a hard and fast rhythm. Danny is sobbing from the force of it.

It’s not long before Danny is squirming, trapped between Steve’s body and the soft mattress. Danny curses the softness because it’s not giving him enough friction and he’s desperate to come. Steve seems to understand his need because he pulls them up onto their knees changing the angle so he hits Danny’s prostate spot on, leaving him gasping for air. His cock is slapping wetly against his belly as Steve brutally fucks into him.

Finally, Danny can feel Steve beginning to shake with exertion, the frantic snapping of his hips erratic now. He’s pressed forward again, leaning on his forearms as Steve’s thrusts simmer down to a slow grinding. He shifts his knees further apart and moans when the new angle allows Steve to brush his prostate almost constantly. “ _Please_ ,” Danny begs, as he reaches for his neglected cock. Steve slaps his hand away and wraps his own fingers around the base of Danny’s cock, staving off his immediate orgasm. _“Please”_ Danny whines again.

“You should see yourself Danny, taking my cock so well while begging _so_ prettily. Tell me what you want and I’ll let you come.” Steve pants out. “Do you want my pups? For me to breed you?” Steve loosens his grip and swipes his thumb over the head of Danny’s cock. He moans and shudders violently as he clamps down and comes hard seconds later, spilling hotly over Steve’s hand. Steve fucks him through it, panting into his ear. Danny clenches his muscles, grinning when Steve curses loudly as he comes. He can feel Steve’s cock pulsing deep inside of him and he shivers at the sensation. 

When Danny finally catches his breath he hauls Steve into a short, sweet kiss “Wow.” he whispers against Steve lips and he can feel the smile on his husband's lips. 

“Wow indeed.” Steve murmurs and he kisses Danny again before gently pulls out and picks up a wet cloth from the night stand.

After a quick clean up Danny shifts them around until Steve is snuggled into his side. He runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, lightly scratching at his skull. “I’m glad I found you.” 

Steve huffs “I found you.”

“It’s not a competition, Steven.”

Steve falls silent and Danny closes his eyes, “but if it was, I won.”

“Let it go.” 

“I’m just saying, if ..” 

Danny presses his hand over Steve’s mouth muffling the rest. “If you don’t want to sleep outside I’d stop talking babe.”

Steve chuckles and kisses Danny’s palm, he pulls his hand away and they settle again. “Go nap, you’ll need your strength.” Danny dozes off with a smile on his face.

Fin (I think) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are out of character but I hope you still enjoyed it. Few side notes, this is crack, mostly. I tried to give them a strong connection, because in my eyes they are always soulmates. I picked this as a legend part for Steve: Male selkies are described as being very handsome in their human form, and having great seductive powers over humans. They typically seek those who are dissatisfied with their lives. 
> 
> The ever brilliant, Landon Richardson opted the following: Danny is in a bar, drinking alone because Rachel wouldn't let him have Grace, he gets up and starts walking to the door, feeling alone in the world and wishing there was someone on the island who was on his side. He sees the coat on the floor, picks it up and passes it to Steve who is drinking there with a group of "seals" Steve takes it amid gasps and Danny continues on his way. The next morning, there is a knock on the door and Steve is there, kissing Danny before Danny can say anything. They end up having sex because hello have you seen Steve and in the aftermath, Steve explains what he is ect, slipping on a wedding ring onto Danny's finger when he is distracted and kissing his rant and his objections away until Danny just decides to go with it because its weird but he has seen weirder since being on the island. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are cherished and appreciated. English is not my native language, and this is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
